


Indirect Compliments

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Im Not Used To Pure Fluff, Kinda More Like a Drabble, M/M, compliments, oh well, pure fluff, really short fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Nekomaru tries to be smooth, Gonta ALSO tries to be smooth.





	Indirect Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short kk

'Ah... You gotta be really jealous of me, right?' Nekomaru sighed, Gonta looked up from his journal and cocked an eyebrow at Nekomaru before slowly closing said journal and placing it next to him.

'And why would Gonta, exactly?' Gonta asked suspiciously, Nekomaru chuckled and gained a mischievous smirk on his face before slouching and pointing up at nothing.

'Because my boyfriend is so much cuter than yours! That's why!' Nekomaru proclaimed, Gonta narrowed his eyes at him as the cogs in his brain slowly turned.

'But we are dating-'

Gonta gasped slightly as Nekomarus comment finally clicked inside his head, then Gonta smiled back at Nekomaru.

'Gonta sees what Nekomaru is trying to do! But that is where you are very wrong.' Gonta said before gently poking Nekomaru in the side 'Gontas boyfriend is much, much cuter than Nekomarus!'

Nekomarus eyes widened, not quite expecting that kind of turn around. Nekomaru shook his head slightly before regaining his confidence.

'Maybe that's true, maybe. But my boyfriend is the most polite and loving guy around! No way yours can compare!' Nekomaru smirked, Gonta blushed slightly before coming up with another indirect compliment for Nekomaru.

'Well... Gontas boyfriend is the nicest man he knows! He's always protecting him and Gonta will always be grateful to yo- him!' Gonta proclaimed happily, Nekomaru scratched at his his cheek with the dopiest and most loving expression Gonta had ever seen on his face.

'It's just that I happen to just really love my boyfriend and want his happiness more than anything! His smile brightens a room of course I'd want to protect him!'

'That is very sweet but Gontas wants you to consider that his boyfriend is really funny, he never fails and never will fail to make Gonta smile. No matter what the circumstance!'

'But you see here, My boyfriend is the smartest guy I know! He knows so much and I really love hearing about his all of interests!' 

Nekomaru said that and Gonta went from bashful to completely shocked in a matter of seconds, Gonta blinked a few times before that last part completely set in.

'... You think Gonta is smart?' Gonta asked quietly, before realising what he said 'W-Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the chain!'

Nekomaru laughed and swung his arm around Gontas shoulder, not seeming to care that the "chain" was broken.

'Doesn't matter! But I was telling the truth, I think you're smart!' Nekomaru stated and sat up straighter whilst Gonta just kind of... Stared at him in honest disbelief. 'You might not be the best with social cues or technical stuff but, honestly I admire how you can keep up with all the things you have to remember because of your talent!'

Gonta then made a noise that was almost indescribable with any other word than a squeak, Gonta averted eye contact and covered his eyes with his hands from Nekomaru but smiled the widest he thinks he ever smiled. 

'Gonta has never been told that before... Thank you so much Nekomaru!' Gonta smiled the cheesiest grin before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Nekomaru quickly wrapped his arms around him back and rested his chin on Gontas head.

'People should tell you the truth more often then!' Nekomaru said, even if Nekomaru wasn't able to see it, that made Gontas smile even wider than it had been. But Gonta paused, trying to find the right words to express his gratitude towards him before settling on a mid point. 

'Gonta thinks... He loves his boyfriend much more than Gonta can describe in words.' Gonta laughed before squishing his cheek right against Nekomarus chest, being close enough to hear his heartbeat. Nekomaru ran his fingers gently through Gontas hair in return.

'I think the same thing about mine! What a coincidence!' Nekomaru chuckled, Gonta hummed happily and nuzzled his face in further.

'Indeed! This may be the happiest coincidence Gonta has ever experienced.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed me trying really really hard to make some pure unadulterated fluff.
> 
> But yknooooowwww... Now I've done some angsty and some fluffy. Should I like. Do all three of the fic types. If you know what I mean.


End file.
